In conventional display apparatuses, the driver integrated circuit is typically mounted on a printed circuit board on the back of the display apparatuses. The addition of the driver integrated circuit and the printed circuit board significantly increases the thickness of the display apparatuses.
Chip-on-glass mounting methods have become a focus of research and development in recent years. In a chip-on-glass type display apparatus, the driver integrated circuit is directly mounted on an overlapping edge of a substrate of the display apparatus, resulting in a much thinner display apparatus. In addition, the connections between the driver integrated circuit and the display apparatus may be completely hidden inside the display apparatus, and isolated from the external environment. Typically, the driver integrated circuit in a chip-on-glass type display apparatus is mounted to the display substrate using an anisotropic conductive film.